Je serais ton cadeau de Noël
by Maria Jack
Summary: Une version de la "rencontre" entre Mathieu et le Patron, la veille de Noël. Parce que des fois, il faut être mignon. Je tente une mise en page, je promets rien. Ce site manque cruellement d'alinéa.


Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartient pas, ses personnages non plus. Je ne dis pas savoir quoi que ce soit de sa vie etc etc. S'il n'aime pas pas la lire des histoires sur lui, soit, je les enlèverai. S'il s'en fout, ça me va. S'il respecte internet au point d'accepter que les fandoms et la culture des fanfictions et du yaoi en font pleinement part, il fait plus que de ne pas de décevoir. De plus que le yaoi permet d'une part la découverte d'artistes de talents à tous niveaux (fanarts, fanfictions, vidéo etc) et d'autre part une égalité de l'homme et la femme par rapport aux rapports homosexuels & à l'attirance tout à fait physiologique qu'on peut avoir pour ce genre d'image mentale.

Personnages : Mathieu & le Patron

Rating : Aucun, pour une première fiction publiée -mais non pas écrite- dans ce fandom, je me permets de débuter en douceur.

Je serais ton cadeau de Noël

Un petit garçon pleurait, seul chez lui. Ses parents voyageaient pour le travail. Ils avaient décidé, avant leur départ, qu'à onze ans, on pouvait rester seul la veille de Noël. Mais l'avis de Mathieu, seul maître actuel de la maison Sommet, divergeait à ce sujet. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette solitude, qui le taraudait sans relâche, et annihilait lentement tout ce qui aurait pu ressembler à de la confiance en soi.

Il se redressa pour aller visiter son frigo. Une tourte et une bûche de Noël s'y trouvaient. Assez pour plusieurs. Il se coupa une part, s'assit à table, et débuta sa collation. Ses parents, aussi bienveillants qu'ils n'étaient pas, avaient tout de même prévu de quoi manger pour plusieurs, si Mathieu invitait des amis. Un rictus se perdit sur son visage déchiré par les pleurs.

En effet, son habitation n'était gère l'unique lieu de cette désolation. Le collège, cette terrible épreuve qu'il nous faut tous traverser, cause d'autant plus de mal à sa victime quand celle-ci retrouvait isolé. Il s'y rendait chaque jour plus affligé, il en revenait en plein tourment. Aller au collège quand même vous ne vous considérez pas comme votre propre ami, c'est pire que tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Cela revient à de l'auto-flagellation.

« Mais t'aimes ça gamin, s'insinua une voix dans son crâne. »

Mathieu clôt ses paupières rudement, les noyant de larmes. Ce son, ces mots, ce souffle doucereux dans son crâne n'étaient pas innocents dans sa claustration. C'était sa faute à _Lui_. A personne d'autre.

« Tu te mens petit. Je te protège moi. C'est toi qui n'aimes pas aller vers les autres. »

La vérité sortirait-elle de la tête des enfants ? Parce que la nuisance dans sa tête avait raison. Les autres sont des cons, quand ils ne sont pas des porcs. Des êtres se complaisant dans l'insanité d'une génération écervelée par un conditionnement médiatique. Des clones, prônant tous une semblable différence, et rejetant tout écart. Et depuis sa plus tendre enfance, cet écart se matérialisait dans le corps de Mathieu, si bien qu'il ne connut jamais la joie d'une relation sincère.

C'est ainsi qu'il l'inventa _Lui_. Il représentait tout ce que sa pudeur et sa peur interdisaient. Il l'entendait geindre et l'enguirlandait. Il le sentait se faire maltraité psychologiquement, et il prenait le contrôle de son corps. Dans ces moments, une chaleur réconfortante enrobait Mathieu, qui se sentait rassurer par son ami imaginaire.

Cependant, l'_Autre _l'effrayait. Quand il le pensait, il le voyait dans un costume noir, avec des lunettes de soleil, couvrant le brasier des enfers sortant de ses yeux. Toute la rage, la haine, la souffrance qu'il avait accumulé s'enfonçait dans cet homme. Son désir de contrôle et de domination _lui_ appartenait également. Mathieu le savait. Il était une partie de lui. Il en avait besoin.

Vers vingt-deux heures, ses larmes eurent raison de son corps fragile, et il s'assoupit. Son désir pour Noël s'évadait encore de ses lèvres :

« Ne plus être seul. »

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là, un homme s'éveilla. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici. Il ne savait même pas qui il était. Il releva la tête, poussa un grognement.<p>

« Saloperie d'arbre... »

Il se trouvait sous un sapin. Dans un appartement, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui lui semblait tout de même familier. Il s'extirpa de l'emprise du conifère. Il tenta de se souvenir, se raccrochant à des réalités. Première réalité : il crevait la dalle putain. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il devait vraiment connaître cette maison, car il savait où trouver les assiettes, fourchettes, couteaux. Il savait même qu'il allait manger de la tourte, et qu'il en manquerait une part.

Un visage lui vint en tête. En s'observant dans un couvert, il remarqua que c'était le sien. Mais dans sa tête, il semblait plus jeune. Et moins bien habillé. Il hocha la tête. Il aimait bien ce faciès.

Sa collation achevé, il se leva, et, remarquant de la lumière dans une salle voisine, il y pénétra. C'était une chambre d'enfant. Un jeans traînait par terre. Sur un bureau en bois noir reposait un ordinateur, et une pile de jeux vidéos. Mais le lit attira son attention. Enfin, surtout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Un garçon, d'une dizaine d'années. Il tremblait. L'homme tira la couverture sur lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il songea tout d'abord à le réveiller et lui demander des explications. Mais, voyant sa frimousse, il n'accomplit pas son plan primaire. Il lui caressa à la place la joue. Il le reconnut.

Il s'agissait de ce garçonnet qu'il voyait parfois en rêve. Sa fragilité le répugnait. Comme toujours, il était à vif, sans défense. Mais un sentiment plus fort l'entourait. Quand il admirait cette bouille d'ange, il ressentait de l'affection. Il la ressentait dans tout son être. Un lien les unissait. Il calmerait ses ardeurs, il le protégerait en échange. Il était le bon, lui le mauvais. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ensemble, ils formaient un tout équilibré.

Les doigts de Mathieu se crispèrent sur la veste de costume noire. Le Patron l'entendit murmurer :

« Ne plus être seul... »

Il s'allongea contre lui, se jurant de ne jamais lui révéler cet instant. Peu importe le temps, il resterait avec ce petit. Il le savait.

« Je te le promets gamin. Je ne laisserais personne te faire te sentir seul. Cette année, je serais ton cadeau de Noël. Les années d'après, même si je suis le seul, je t'en offrirais. »

* * *

><p>Ceci est une des versions de la "rencontre" Patron  Mathieu ou de la création du Patron. Ce ne sera pas la seule que je posterais. Il faut un début à tout, je commence avec un Mathieu enfant un paumé. Voili voilou.  
>Tendresse &amp; Bigoudis chauffants.<p> 


End file.
